


The Reward System

by danddy_64



Series: Tales from the Shadows [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danddy_64/pseuds/danddy_64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:</p><p>Great distance between lovers means new ways to support and desire each other.</p><p>Smutty one-shot based off the picture above</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reward System

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hey guys I'm back... these one shot are going to be ever couple if weeks or so since I am focusing on my multi-chapter story more than them... I write them when my muse is stuck on the other one... but I will always post on Sundays so heads up on that
> 
> Secial thanks to my hubby and my incredible beta warehouseluver13 for proofing this for me... have a lot of fun writing them
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or what happened last week would have been the real deal!!!
> 
> I'M STILL NEW AT POSTING ON THIS SITE AND UNSURE HOW TO GET PICTURE TO WORK... here is the link to the photo on my tumblr page  
> http://mrsalh32611.tumblr.com/image/141825474611

He had been gone for a week and a half. Felt like longer to him. Now that Queen Inc. was up and running, Felicity in her position as Head of Applied Sciences and Oliver in as CEO, he was beginning the long process of touring each holding the company had in the order to fully understand it's standing in the financial and technological worlds. This meant a lot of time away from Star City as well as Felicity and the team. He hadn't quite missed the nightly patrol as much as he had missed falling into his bed at night and wrapping around Felicity’s small form. His nightmares hadn't fully returned but he did find it hard fall asleep without her head pressed into his chest and her body under his arm. He even succumbed and tried sleeping cuddled up with a pillow one night but it just wasn't the same. 

He missed Felicity. 

It's wasn't as if they didn't talk. They spoke on the phone whenever they could, whether it be actually conversation or texting. At nights he would check in during their evening team patrols and she would let him know how it was going. Roy had agreed to come back into town to assist while he was gone but they were still keeping it down as far as chasing down crime lords and all. 

Then Felicity would return to their home. They had been together now a year and a half since they split after the whole William thing. Oliver had stuck to his word and not given up on them. He proved to Felicity that he could put his past behind him, including the fact he always felt he had to rely on only himself to fix things. It had taken time but in the end it worked out. 9 months after getting back together, Oliver and Felicity exchanged their wedding vows in a small private ceremony in the park on a sunny afternoon. No one was really dressed up except Felicity, who was decked out from head to toe in white lace and chiffon. She was a vision and he saw her only as one thing. His angel. His saving grace. From there they moved into a real home that was all theirs and began to build a life and future together. 

He liked when she would return home at nights. Knowing she was safe in their home, their space, made him breathe easier. Tonight he was settled down on the couch, going through a the mountain of contracts and documents he needed to go through before leaving this particular site, when he pushed them aside for a break and got a text from Felicity. 

“You up?”

“Of course. Reading contracts and doing CEO stuff.” Oliver texted back, forgetting all about his work and focusing on the most important thing in his life, his wife.

“Being a good boy, huh? Well I guess you deserve a reward. ;)” Felicity sent back. Oliver sat straight up after reading this. Only to read it again. Had he missed something? What was she talking about.

Before he could ask her, a new text came in. “Now your reward is earned based on just how good you have been. So how many of those contracts and all do you have left? And be honest. You know you can't lie to me.”

“Never have been able to.” Oliver texts back while softly chuckling to himself. “I have knocked out 13 of the 20 I have plus all the safety reports and incident report forecasts. Just have a few more contracts to go and the HR requisitions.”

His phone was silent for a bit then he saw a request for a voice call come up on the screen. Without a second thought he accepted and his phone screen came to life with Felicity’s face across it.

“Hey!”

“Hi. So reward? What am I, 12?”

“Well if it means I can get you to do those reports that you hate to do then yes. Thea said that when you were a kid and you hated doing homework, Raisa would give you a cookie for every piece you completed.” Felicity smiled warmly at him.

“That's true.” Oliver smiled then his smile slipped. “I miss you.”

“I know. I miss you too. But we only have two more days then you get to come home to me and stay here for a couple of weeks. And I got some news today. My travel time was approved so I get to go with you on the next trip. I can't wait.”

“Babe, that's great! Means I won't be stuck in a hotel all by myself anymore. But what about the team?”

“Lyla is taking pity on me and covering for me. Her and Curtis have a system worked out.”

“That's perfect. So is that my reward?”

Felicity blushed and looked away as if embarrassed to be reminded of her promise. This spurred Oliver’s curiosity. “Nope. That was just good news I wanted to share. Give me a second and I will give you the reward.” Oliver nodded as he watched the view from her phone started to move and shake. He heard her place it down on a surface and saw her looking at it as she positioned it into place. He was excited to see what she had planned. 

Suddenly she was gone out of view of the screen and all he could see was their bed. He waited a few moments but when she didn't return he got worried she changed her mind and called out to her. “Felicity? You okay?”

“Just one last second… okay all ready!” She stated as she called from the side of the camera's view. She sounded as if she had been struggling with something but now she was ready. “Okay. Ready?”

“Yes! I'm dying to know what's going on.” Oliver huffed at his phone and looked at the clock on the side of his bed, seeing it was 1 am and knowing they both had work in the morning so they would need to call it a night soon. He wanted time with his wife so the faster they were done with this, the more time he got with her. He was about to tell her to just forget the reward when she stepped into the camera's view and stood at the foot of the bed, giving him a full view of what she was wearing now and all thought stopped in his head.

There before him was his stunning wife in black lace lingerie. A full matching set: a bra that cupped and lifted her breasts perfectly, panties that had him itching to see what was hidden below them, a garter belt that hugged her hips tightly with suspenders teasing the shape of her thighs, and stockings with a small frilly bow at the top that had his mouth watering just to taste the skin they hid from him. Her hair was down and free flowing over her shoulders and her glasses were still in place. She had the sexiest pair of green heels, he had ever seen, on helping to show off every inch of herself to her phone's camera. 

Oliver took a painful breath, trying to pull air into his lungs but finding a lump of lust stuck in his throat. God he wanted her. He could feel how hard he was starting to get just by seeing her like that.

“Fuck Babe. That is some reward. Damn you look… so… I wish I was there right now.”

“Oh this isn't your reward. Well not all of it. But I need your help with the rest.”

“Anything.” Oliver huskily growled, enjoying just seeing this side if Felicity. She had enjoyed playing and teasing him, expanding her sexual and sensual sides in new ways. And Oliver was just happy to be the one fortunate enough to be chosen by her to take part in that expansion. 

“First off, I need you to strip to your boxers. But I want to see so set up the phone so it shows me all of what I am missing right now.” Felicity giggled as she tried to be sexy for him but just wanted to see his naked form too much. She had been thinking and rethinking doing these for days now but after half a bottle of wine and a very slow night in the Bunker, she finally decided she could do this.

Oliver stood and moved his phone on to the coffee table, propping it up between a decorative bowl that was there and a couple contract folders so that it wouldn't fall. He pointed it towards the side of the room so that he could stand fully upright and strip for her. He felt a bit odd doing this but he was always excited because this was a first, even for him. He pulled his shirt free of his pants then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, enjoying how Felicity would bit her lip of squirm seeing it come further undone. He finally released the last button then slid the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall the the floor behind him. 

“Mmm. Okay pants too.”

“Shouldn't you have to take something off since I did? Seems fair.” Oliver shrugged as he stared at her chest, desperate to see her breasts freed from the constraints of her bra.

“All in good time. Now. Pants.” Felicity wiggled her finger at him seductively then dropped her eyes to the well formed bulge in his pants. Oliver smoothed his hands down his chest and abs, teasing her by knowing just how much she loved doing just that. Once he reached his belt, he released its clasp and pulled it free of his pants then moved to unbutton and unzip them as well, dropping them down his legs and to the floor. He had kicked his shoes and socks off about an hour prior so he stepped out of his pants, finally in only his boxers as she had requested. “Now turn around so I can see all of you.”

Oliver laughed and rolled his eyes but followed her instructions. He slowly turned and as his ass came into full view of the camera, Oliver heard her moan openly and grinned at the idea of this turning her on as well. 

Once he was facing her again, she smiled. “Okay. Pick up the camera and sit down on the couch. You're going to want to be sitting for the next part.” A devilish grin painted itself across her face as she leaned over the side of the bed and reached for something. As soon as he was seated, he heard a pop song start to play in the background behind Felicity and saw her hip start to sway to the beat.

He knew exactly what she was going to do for his reward. He was getting a striptease from his wife from over 3,000 miles away. God he wished he was home now so he could see this in person. Subconsciously his hand drifted down to his bulge and he pushed on it to try to stop it from throbbing.

“That is fully allowed in a bit. Right now I want you just to watch.” Felicity giggled as she watched him palm himself. She sway and twisted her hips and body along with the music. Soon she reach up behind her and unclasped her bra, sliding it down her arms and throwing it at the phone. It landed behind it, not blocking the view, but Oliver wished he could've caught it, just to feel how her body had heated it up. He continued to watch as she danced and turned around the crouched down only to pop her ass back up into the air. He could see just how tight the garter was around her thighs and how the string of her g-string panties slipped between her ass cheeks, tempting him and driving him to want to bite and grab her ass hard. She wiggled her ass a little to the camera danced a bit more before she twisted her fingers below the strings of her panties and pulled them down her legs, still bent over so that he could see all of her on his phone. He reached down again to adjust himself because just how damp she was was making him painfully hard. He moaned approvingly at the view of Felicity’s pussy as it was on display.

She heard his moan and knew the teasing portion of tonight was over. She stepped out of her panties and turned to face him again, cupping her left breast as her right hand skated over her body. She pinched her hard nipple and sighed as a jolt of electricity surged through her. She didn't think this would turn her on so much but she was enjoying seeing just how lustful Oliver was for her. She stepped towards the phone and picked it up, bring it with her as she climbed into their bed. Once settled against the pillows, she looked up into the phone. “I set up a surprise for you that I think you will like. And we might use a bit more often in the future.”

“Other than you stripping for me?”

Felicity giggled then moved and placed her phone into a selfie stick she had attached to one of the posts on their bed. Once it was secure, she moved back into position at the pillows and Oliver found that he was at just the right angle to see all of Felicity stretched out before him on the bed, sexy and dressed in only her glasses, garter belt, stockings and those killer heels.

“So do you like it?”

“God Babe! I love it! You look so sexy. I wish I was there right now.”

“What would you do to me?” Felicity challenged and Oliver knew exactly what she was doing. Early on when they had started to expand their sexual sides, he had expressed a fantasy about having a scene play out as if he had called a sex hotline. The girl does everything he tells her to and they both enjoy the evening. Felicity was rewarding him with a fantasy fulfillment. God, how he loved this woman.

“First I would kiss you hard, savoring the taste of you. Then I would slowly move down you jaw and neck, sucking and biting your skin; marking you for everyone to know who you belong to. Once you were panting and moaning from that, I would start to go down your chest.” Oliver watched as Felicity slid one of her hands just as he described, stroking her jaw and neck then down her chest. 

“I would take one of your breasts in my hand and suck the nipple into my mouth.” She grabbed her breast and pinched the nipple again, panting and moaning as her back arched off the bed. Oliver reached down and released himself from his boxers and started stroking his cock as he watched his phone carefully. 

“That's it babe, just like that. Now my mouth would go to your other tit, teasing its nipple hard between my teeth. I would let my other hand trace down your side; feeling that smooth, sexy skin warm and tingly under my touch.” He watched as her right hand took her other breast into its grasp and she cried out when she pinched its nipple hard between her fingers. Her other hand traced down her side and teased her belly and hips. 

“Then I would slip my hand between your legs and feel just how wet you are for me. Do that now Babe and tell me how wet you are.”

Felicity’s left hand slipped between her legs and into her folds. She already knew she was soaked but hearing him ask her to say it turned her on even more and a new wave of electricity pulsed through her. “I'm soaked, Sweetheart. I'm so wet.”

“Good. Now I want you to slip your fingers into your pussy and play with yourself. Tease your clit like I do when I'm home with you. I want to see you cum, Babe.” Oliver could feel how hard his cock was in his hand but he needed tonight to be good for both of them. He took a few calming breathes then went back to watching Felicity get herself off. “Babe, open your legs. Spread yourself open for me so I can see you finger fuck yourself.” Felicity moved her legs open and buried her heels into their mattress as she plunged two fingers into her pussy. She cried out as the moment of pleasure pushed her closer to ecstasy. Her thumb moved to press into her clit and she moaned again as she moved it to stimulate the bundle of nerves. She pumped her fingers in and out of her, slowly at first as if to become accustom to their assault on her but as her desire level increased so did her speed. Oliver stroked his thick hard cock, feeling its heat in his hand. Keeping time and rhythm with her.

“Does that feel good, Babe?”

“God yes, Oliver… so good… so close… close to…” Felicity began to babble as she came close to her climax. Oliver was close as well, watching Felicity squirm and moan under her own touch. He saw her pull her fingers up to her lips and suck them into her mouth only to place them back around nipple and tease it all over again. He let a couple of his fingers drift off his cock and tease his balls, feeling them jump at the sensation. He moved to slouch more on the couch, wanting a better angle to get himself off. Felicity was moaning loudly now and her legs were moving like they always did when she was getting close to an orgasm. 

“That's it Babe. Cum. Cum with me. I wanna see you cum.” Oliver ordered in a voice and tone he barely recognized. He was too far into his own pleasure to care. 

“Oh god! Oh god! I'm… I'm… cumming… Yes! Yes! YES OLIVER!” Felicity shouted as her chest rose up off the bed and her legs squeezed tightly together. She came all over her fingers and hand, her other still teasing her breast and working her over the cliff of ecstasy. She pumped herself a few more times before settling back down and melting into their bed.

Oliver had followed right behind her, biting out her name as his climax shot out of him and all over his hand and lower stomach. He pumped himself a few more times to ensure it was all out, keeping his eyes pinched shut as to calm himself. When he opened his eyes, they found a sight on his phone he never wanted to forget; Felicity stretched out on their bed, panting and gasping for air as her blushed and reddened body tried to calm from a passion filled release. He watched as she pulled her fingers free from her pussy only to draw them to her lips and suck them clean of her juices. He loved that she wasn't turned off by that and only wished he was there to share in the feasting. 

“Taste good?”

“God yes. But not as good as you.” Felicity giggled as she sighed sadly.

Oliver knew he needed a shower now and that she wouldn't be awake much longer. Felicity always succumbed to sleep quickly after one of the love making sessions. He smiled at the phone seeing how sleep was already taking over his beautiful wife. “Babe, I think we both need to call it a night. We have work tomorrow and I now need a shower. Put your phone on the charger and get some sleep.”

“Okay.” Felicity slowly rose up off the bed and retrieved to phone from its cradle on the selfie stick. “I love you. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Of course. I love you too.” Oliver smiled at this perfect woman and wondered, for what felt like the millionth time, just how did he get lucky enough to win her heart. “Oh and Felicity?”

“Hmm?”

“Leave the stick where it's at. I see a repeat performance happening in the near future.”


End file.
